


The horse used the elevator? I didn't know he knew how to do that

by pennysparrow



Series: A crooked politician? Yeah but that ain't news no more [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Politics, Crossover, Current Events, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Modern Era, Politics, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow
Summary: 70% of Enjolras and Katherine's conversations are just yelling about politics together and they're very much ok with this.





	The horse used the elevator? I didn't know he knew how to do that

**Author's Note:**

> Title from John Mulaney

Enjolras’s phone buzzed and he tugged it out of his coat pocket as he walked across campus. The screen lit up with a message from Katherine. He smiled at it and swiped it open.

Two links showed up and below them the message: **Happy SOTU Day! We all know the hospital is on fire but I thought you might like some light reading before the horse speaks.** **😉**

Enj laughed and stuck his phone back in his pocket, making a mental note to read the articles she’d sent after he found a spot in the library for the rest of the afternoon.

Just as he was crossing the street he felt his phone vibrate again. Once back on the sidewalk he pulled it out to a snapchat from Kath. This had been sent to the groupchat that had been made over winter break and encompassed almost the entirety of the ABC and Newsies. A few had, wisely, opted out because for the most part it was a mess. One that Enjolras couldn’t help but admit was entertaining.

He opened the snap and snorted, ignoring the looks from the people he passed. Katherine had gotten someone – probably Jack – to take a picture of her posed with her chin jutting up and her fists on her hips. She wore a long white sweater over a cream top and white skinny jeans. The only color came from her tell-tale black doc martens, red braids, and the red, white, and blue rosette on her sweater that matched her blue newsboy cap. The block text in the lower corner read ‘AOC WE SUPPORT YOU. WILL WATCH TONIGHT JUST FOR YOU!!!’

Enj took a screenshot, and he wasn’t the only one the chat kept a record and they all had their own folders filled with blackmail supplies, before navigating back to his texts.

**Enj: -Suffragette white?**

**Kath: -Damn gay!  
-(Like damn straight but you know since we’re not.)**

Laughing at her ridiculousness he pulled the heavy door open and slipped inside the library.

**Enj: -I got that. Must admit I did actually laugh out loud at it.**

**Kath: -Yes! Haha. Anyway you should see Smalls and Sarah. Sarah dug out her actual suffragette dress. The one she wore to the women’s march. And Smalls looks like she robbed kleinfeld’s.**

**Enj: -Is she wearing a wedding dress? Multiple wedding dresses?**

**Kath: -Haha. No. I wish. Now THAT would be amusing. No she’s just in THAT much white. I guess it’d be more appropriate to say it looks like kleinfeld’s threw up on her.**

**Enj: -Now there’s a mental image.**

Katherine didn’t respond right away after that and Enjolras set about setting up his work on one of the tables. He knew that he wasn’t going to get as much as he would like done as Combeferre was supposed to be meeting him soon, but he could at least _pretend_ like he was actually doing something productive. In the meantime, he read the articles Katherine had sent.

Just as he was about to type out his thanks and thoughts on them Katherine’s reply came through.

**Kath: -It is! Sorry about that, I got cornered by one of my writers.**

**Enj: -No worries. I read those pieces by the way. I really love The Times. They’re officially my favorite people after that. And the AP thing was super cool. I think I’m going to send it in our group chat. We were going to have a watch party but R said that there wasn’t enough alcohol in the world to make him sit through that so I don’t know what’s going on now.**

**Kath: -I LOVE THE TIMES SO MUCH RIGHT NOW. I’m always going to be partial to the sun and depending on my father’s mood the world can go fuck itself but yeah the times is definitely my favorite today.**  
**-We’re having a watch party at Medda’s though it’s going to be a dry event. We have pancakes from Jacobi’s though! Maybe you could convince R to let you watch if you cook.**  
**-Well cook pancakes.**  
**-It’s a well known fact they’re the only thing you can make that’s edible.**

Enjolras tried to feel offence at that. He couldn’t, she was right. Then again she normally was.

**Enj: -Now there’s a thought. I doubt it’ll work but I can try. Bribery has worked in the past.**

**Kath: -Oh really???** **😏😏😏**

He felt his face heat up and Enjolras was still blushing as Combeferre settled across him him. “What’s got you all flustered?” Ferre asked.

“Nothing,” Enj replied a bit too quickly.

“Uh huh.” Combeferre let it drop but he still studied Enj from behind his glasses. He had gotten new frames and Enjolras still wasn’t exactly used to them. They made Ferre look both older and like a hipster. Though admittedly all of the people he talked to on a daily basis could theoretically fall under that category.

Enjolras broke Ferre’s gaze to look back at his phone. His thumbs tapped rapidly across his phone screen.

**Enj: -Get your mind out of the gutter.** **😝** **I’ve got to run for now. I hope you have fun at the party! Please send me pictures of Sarah and Smalls in all their suffragette glory.**

**Kath: -Thanks!!! Trust me, I will. (Also nice alliteration lol) I hope that you all have fun tonight!**

“Who are you texting that you’re grinning?” Ferre asked. Enjolras couldn’t decide if his best friend was just too observant or just knew him that well.

“Kath. She was telling me about her plans for the night.”

Combeferre laughed. “That snapchat made my afternoon.”

“From what Katherine said it’s only going to get better.”

“I love the Newsies,” Ferre said with a grin.

Enjolras nodded enthusiastically. “I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Referenced [NYTimes](https://www.nytimes.com/2019/02/04/opinion/state-of-the-union-2019.html) and [AP News](https://apnews.com/1ca077c1c1d041b78a04df1ba5de0c7a).


End file.
